Clem
Clem est l'un des fournisseurs de Darvo, un Grineer infiltré qui informe Darvo. Il a une mutation rare qui se produit chez certains Grineer au cours du processus de clonage, ce qui lui donne son libre arbitre et le choix de se défaire de l'influence des Grineer et des Reines Jumelles. De taille plus petite que la norme chez les Grineer et encore plus comparé aux Tennos, il arbore sa propre variante de la Syandana Udyat, et ses armes de choix sont une paire de qui semblent faire plus de dégâts que la normale, ceci étant noté par la rapidité avec laquelle Clem peut infliger des dommages à une unité Lourde Grineer. Histoire Clem apparaît dans la quête unique de Darvo Un Homme Peu Bavard. Après avoir été découvert par les Grineer comme étant un agent oeuvrant pour Darvo et les Tennos, il est capturé et va être exécuté. Sauvé par les Tennos à la demande de Darvo, il rejoindra ceux-ci pour récupérer ses Grakatas personnalisées et aidera les Tennos à récupérer l'artéfact convoité par Darvo, le P.O.T.A.T.O.("the Potent Orokin Technical Augmentation and Tactical Offensive" ainsi dénommé par Darvo, faisant référence au Réacteur et au Catalyseur Orokin). Par la suite, il sera situé dans le marché de Darvo aux relais pour sa mission hebdomadaire. Divers *Le nom de Clem vient du mot "klem", utilisé par les troupes Grineer dans divers contextes. et a été une inspiration pour la création du personnage. *Au cours de la quête où vous devez récupérer ses armes personnalisées, il utilisera un , une référence au comic originel de Datareaper (concepteur également des Kronen) , où un Excalibur a insisté pour qu'il utilise un Latron au lieu d'une Grakata, auquel Clem répondra en s'équipant de deux Grakatas. *L'ensemble du modèle de jeu de Clem joue sur les nombreuses représentations comiques de lui; sa taille plus courte, son masque sur le dessus du masque, sa syandana (à l'origine une Syandana Asa dans la bd) et même le Latcher (Roller dans le comic) sur son dos. *Mis à part les grognements, Clem ne dira que deux mots, "Clem" et "Grakata". Malgré ce vocabulaire limité, Darvo est capable de comprendre les intentions plus complexes et les nuances subtiles de Clem. *Avant l'introduction de sa quête, Digital Extremes a déclaré que Clem était le nom du marchand de médaillons du Méridien d'Acier (dont Datareaper a fait une bande dessinée à son tour). Lorsque Clem a été officiellement présenté, il prendrait la place du commerçant des médaillons en fonction de l'alliance du joueur avec le Méridien d'Acier. Sinon, il restera à côté de Darvo dans la boutique de ce dernier. *Comme il n'y a pas de section Tenno dans le Codex, son codex n'est visible que dans la catégorie "Tous". *Les joueurs qui ont terminé la Quête Le Fardeau de Harrow peuvent trouver Clem à Iron Wake sur Terre, sur un bunker de fortune au sommet du plus grand bâtiment de la colonie. *Au cours d'une mission hebdomadaire, Clem ne peut pas mourir définitivement. Si sa minuterie de saignement atteint 0:00, il se relèvera automatiquement, mais avec 15% de son maximum de points de vie. Soigner Clem n'est pas nécéssaire pour la réussite de la mission; le soin ne sera pas comptabilisé dans les défis. Bugs * Gallerie ClemCodex.png|Clem in the Codex. Clem&Darvo.png|Clem in the Relay. ClemPostQuest.png|Clem, after the quest has been completed. FirstClem.png|The origin of Clem... 4DcB2Ct.png|...and his Two Grakata. ClemWithLoki.png|Clem receives training on Tenno movement. ClemGrate.png|Clem learning Tenno infiltration methods. ClemSyandanaComic.png|Seeing as Grineer Clones are usually only a few months old, it is advised to follow "Under three choking hazard" stickers. Clem 1.jpg|Clem mode "vengeance". Clem 2.jpg|Clem, relais fin de mission. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Update 17 Catégorie:Grineer